Power Problems
by Rosa Blythe
Summary: ON HIATUS - SEE PROFILE - Herbert has a plan to try and take over Club Penguin, and the EPF is trying to stop him. Problem? The power keeps fluctuating at the Everyday Phoning Facility, making it nearly impossible for the EPF to get information! With mysteries at every turn, can the EPF win? Or will Herbert's plan succeed?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys, and welcome to my first multichapter story! So, basically, updates most likely will be several weeks apart, as I don't have a lot of time to work on this. And I'm writing this on a tablet. So chapters may be short. It's all on the same page in the notepad app being used. And I have never really attempted to write a mystery in any size, shape, or form, so bear with me (no Herbert pun intended). Anything else? Oh, yeah, this is also going to try and help me write decent characters, keep canon and original characters in character, and check my reviews. So, yeah, I've kept you too long. Go on and read!**

* * *

Klutzy wandered around the secret lair he currently lived in. Where was Herbert? He tried to think where he'd likely be, then came to a conclusion. He headed off to the lab area of the lair, where Herbert was found tinkering.

"Click click."

Herbert looked up from what he was doing, startled. "Huh? No, you cannot take the pizza!" He looked around and saw Klutzy staring at him. "Oh, uh, I was just about to call you," he said, embarrassed about his outburst.

Klutzy rolled his eyes in response.

"Well, Klutzy, you're probably wondering what I'm doing, being in my lab right now," Herbert started.

"Click clickity klack!" Klutzy clicked. ("Um, yeah, that's why I was searching for you!")

"Well, I was fiddling with my PSA spy phone—"

"Klick clack?" Klutzy interrupted. ("Which one?")

"Does it really matter?" Herbert asked, annoyed. "Anyway, I was fiddling with my PSA spy phone, and I got it to teleport objects! Just not itself, or me, which I don't quite understand." Herbert shrugged. "But either way, I'm going to use it to teleport this—" at this he held up a small plate with the EPF logo indented into it "—into the Elite Penguin Fools' HQ! So, here's what it'll do." He told Klutzy the plan, outlining every detail.

Little did they know that an old penguin watched them from the shadows, clutching something in her flipper. "Clever, this polar bear might be, but with this plan he shan't succeed," she whispered at a volume Herbert couldn't hear. She then slipped away as silently as she came.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm... Who is this penguin? What is Herbert's plan? Why am I asking questions? Why on earth is the prologue so short? Stay tuned for answers! Well, the last answer is this: I wanted a prologue with no big spoilers. And see first A/N. And happy Pi Day! 3.1415926535897932384626433**


	2. Outages and Jinxing

**A/N: I really don't have an excuse. I've been busy, kind of had writer's block on this thing, had a jillion other plotbunnies, and actually kept forgetting about this. So I woke up four minutes before my alarm went off to get this out. I've had it typed up for a long time, but I felt like something was missing from the end. Doesn't matter now, I suppose, since it's almost been a year.**

**Oh! And you can add characters now! Bonus!**

**Don't own Club Penguin.**

* * *

"I give up! I give up! You win! You win!"

Two sisters, Rosa541 and Waddleon3000, were having a snowball fight outside the igloo at 13 Fisherman Road, Reeling, Frozen, Club Penguin. The cry of surrender was coming from Rosa, the eldest.

"Red Team's never gonna win if you surrender like that," Waddle lectured.

"Not my fault that Blue Team's got better players," Rosa acknowledged with a smile. "But we both know that Green Team's the best!"

Waddle rolled her eyes. "The day someone assembles a green snowball team is the day Herbert takes over Club Penguin." She was instantly pelted by a snowball.

"Was that a Blackout reference?" Rosa asked. What she called "the island's darkest time" had placed a lot of pressure on her, and she didn't need to be reminded of it.

"Sort of." Waddle smiled sheepishly.

Rosa rolled her eyes. She opened her mouth to respond, but before she could, her EPF phone started ringing, causing her to answer.

"Agent Rosa here. May I help you?" She flinched at her greeting, noting that it was slightly mundane and without a special sparkle to it. She'd have to work on that.

"Rosa, please report to HQ immediately." It was G. "We need help but we're experiencing power–" Just then, the connection cut out.

"G?" Rosa asked to the phone. "G?" She glanced at it, instantly noticing that the connection was lost. "Power flux," she guessed, and then turned to Waddle. "HQ, then."

"HQ it is. Would the teleports work?"

"Well, not really. There is a slim possibility you'll wind up where you wanted, but usually it'll teleport you to a random location or totally fail." Rosa shrugged. "It's just a case of been there, done that."

"So we're walking?"

"Walking it is."

* * *

Rosa and Waddle walked into the Everyday Phoning Facility, after Rosa had changed from her Breezy Dress into her blue tracksuit. She walked over to the phone where the current test was, and typed in "846538541" on the keypad— her security code, and emergency override entrance code. A section of the wall flipped around, revealing a ladder.

Rosa and Waddle couldn't help but stare at it in shock.

"Did you know about this?" Waddle asked.

"Nope," Rosa said. Seeing that there was no other option, she started to climb down the ladder. Waddle followed her.

Five minutes later, they showed up in a pitch-black HQ. Rosa pulled out a flashlight, but just as she was about to turn it on, the power flicked on. She glanced around, blinking at the sudden change light, then headed off to find Cheyenne, her close friend and a fellow agent. She found her over at a computer, running scans.

"Privet," Rosa said, knowing that her friend was part Russian and preferred Russian greetings. "Status?"

Cheyenne turned to Rosa. "Zdravstvuyte," Cheyenne said. "Basically we've been having power outages at random intervals. A good majority of it has come from jinxing, but we don't know what's really causing it. And it doesn't help that I'm not in the lead I excel in."

"Well, we'll figure it out and stop the outages," Rosa said. "What could possibly go wrong?"

Right on cue, the power went out. Everyone in HQ was silent. Somewhere, a pin audibly dropped.

"Rosa, remember my comment about outages being caused by jinxing?" Cheyenne said.

"Yeah, what about it?" Rosa asked.

"You just jinxed this," Cheyenne told her with a sigh.

Rosa rolled her eyes and went to track down flashlights.

* * *

**A/N: I don't speak Russian, so if spellings of the Russian words are incorrect, blame Google Translate.**

**Privet - Hi**

**Zdrastvuyte - Hello**


End file.
